The present invention relates to a solenoid valve having a sensor capable of monitoring whether input or output pressure in the solenoid valve is appropriate or a switching state of a valve body.
Conventionally, a solenoid valve is provided with a sensor for monitoring whether input or output pressure in the solenoid valve is appropriate or a switching state by a valve body. The sensors are individually provided if necessary, and they are not uniformly provided for the entire apparatus, the assembling becomes complicated, there is an adverse possibility of error wiring, and it is difficult to secure safety and reliability.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a solenoid valve having a sensor in which monitor devices for monitoring whether input or output pressure in the solenoid valve is appropriate and a switching state of a valve body are collected to simplify the structure and to facilitate the assembling operation, thereby enhancing safety and reliability.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a solenoid valve having a sensor comprising a solenoid valve having a valve member for switching a flowing direction of pressurized fluid, a base having a plurality of flow paths for supplying and discharging pressurized fluid to and from ports of the solenoid valve, and an intermediate blocked is posed between the solenoid valve and the base, wherein the intermediate block is provided with a plurality of communication passages for respectively bringing the ports of the solenoid valve and the flow paths of the base into communication with each other, a conduit is provided at a position crossing the communication passages, a pressure introducing hole is provided in the conduit, a pressure introducing port which is in communication with the communication passage whose pressure is to be detected, and a pressure sensor for detecting pressure introduced in the pressure introducing hole through the pressure introducing port are provided in the pressure introducing hole.
In the solenoid valve having a sensor according to the present invention, a passage through which a conductive wire is inserted is provided in the conduit of the intermediate block. A magnet is provided in the valve member of the solenoid valve, a magnetic sensor for detecting the magnet is provided in the intermediate block, a signal line connected to the magnetic sensor is inserted into a passage for the conductive wire. In this case, the intermediate block is provided with an indicator for indicating an operational failure of the valve member based on output of the magnetic sensor.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the intermediate block includes an intermediate block body and a first and second housings continuously formed on the intermediate block body, the intermediate block body is provided with a communication passage, a conduit and a pressure sensor, the first housing is provided therein with a relay terminal for electrically connecting the solenoid valve and the base with each other, and signal transmitting means for transmitting output signals of the pressure sensor and the magnetic sensor to outside, and the second housing is provided therein with the magnetic sensor.
In the solenoid valve having a sensor of the above-described structure, monitor devices such as the pressure sensor, magnetic sensor and the like for monitoring whether input or output pressure in the solenoid valve is appropriate and a switching state of the spool are collected in the intermediate block provided between the solenoid valve and the base. Therefore, a structure for providing the monitor devices is simplified, possibility of erroneous wiring, erroneous assembling and the like is remarkably lowered, and assembling operation is facilitated which is economic. Since the monitor devices are sandwiched between the solenoid valve and the base by the intermediate block, the monitor devices are protected, and safety and reliability can be enhanced.